


Astrology

by deviance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Zodiac Info
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviance/pseuds/deviance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami clicked on another random link from an email from Midorima. He scrolled down the page, some generic zodiac website, noticing a tab for personality traits of different signs. Curious, he clicked on Virgo, just to see if there was any merit to it.</p><p>After reading one line, the redhead could only stare for a second before a smirk cracked the surface. Then, he was laughing wholeheartedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astrology

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically just domestic fluff, cause I'm a sucker for it. Plus I read a lot of zodiac tumblrs posts, not for me, but just so I can compare them to my favorite idiots. I found that a lot of them were pretty accurate and some have even shaped some of my HCs.
> 
> *All the zodiac info came from mermaidastrology on tumblr, who I got permission from to use them*

Kagami was fiddling around on his laptop, wasting time really, while Aomine was wandering around his apartment—or more like stalking—muttering under his breath about something while picking up random pieces of clothing and bringing them to the laundry. One of the most surprising things the redhead had learned about the other when they started dating was actually just how clean the other was. Even if he was a lazy bastard for the most part, he really couldn’t stand clutter. It was funny, actually, and while Kagami wasn’t naturally a messy person, sometimes he’d leave socks or something on the floor just to see it annoy the younger.

“Seriously, the hamper is two feet away; why’d you throw your clothes on the floor?” Aomine yelled from his bedroom. Kagami snickered, trying to keep from letting the other hear him. Honestly, Aomine’s need for cleanliness was hilarious.

Kagami clicked on another random link from an email from Midorima, probably another Oha-Asa thing telling him about his lucky item or something. Sometimes the green-haired teen would randomly send him emails whenever his sign was supposed to have particularly bad luck; eerily, it was usually right, but that didn’t make the redhead any more superstitious.

He scrolled down the page, some generic zodiac website, noticing a tab for personality traits of different signs. Smirking a bit, he clicked on Virgo, just to see if there was any merit to it.

_Virgo are the germaphobes of the zodiac. They have to keep their surrounding environment clean and freak out when they enter places that are gross._

The redhead stared at that for a second before a smirk cracked the surface. Then, he was laughing wholeheartedly.

“What the hell are you laughing about?” Aomine growled, stomping into the living room and looking annoyed. Kagami just pointed at his screen, still chuckling lightly. He got a whole new laugh when Aomine sputtered, trying to take the laptop away. “What’s that shit? You turning into Midorima now?”

“No, but he did send me the link to this website,” Kagami answered, scrolling down a bit and reading more. “It’s actually pretty accurate.”

“Yeah right,” Aomine brushed off, falling down over the couch and dropping his feet in the other’s lap, making Kagami move his laptop to the arm of the couch or chose to have it squashed.

“No really,” the redhead argued. “Listen: ‘Virgo is known for being too blunt in their speech, always telling the truth even when others do not want to hear it.’ ‘Virgo worries how they come across to other people, but not in the ways other people worry. Virgo wants to appear smart and well put together. They could not care less if you actually like them though.’ ‘Virgo have an incredible eye and notice everything that is happening around them. Often, they pick up the tiny details that other people miss which gives them an advantage for success.’ Those are all totally you,” Kagami read off a few, looking over to see the bluenette’s arms crossed as he listened. “Though, I wouldn’t exactly say you were fooling anyone trying to appear smart cause you’re a dumbass,” he added thoughtfully.

“Who’s calling who a dumbass, dumbass?” Aomine growled. “But I guess most of that’s true,” Aomine relented. “What does it say about Leos?”

“Uh,” Kagami clicked the link, scrolling down a few before smirking. “It says Leos are the most dominant in bed,” he stated, grinning at the other.

Aomine rolled his eyes, waving at the air. “Whatever. Next,” he brushed off, waiting for something he didn’t know.

“Hm…‘Leo have big personalities and a way of getting themselves noticed, even when they are not trying to gain attention. The sign just has a way about them where people are naturally inclined to look at them.’ I don’t draw that much attention, do I?”

Aomine snorted, choking back laughter. “You totally do, idiot. You’re way too loud and make everything some big thing.”

“ _I_ make everything into some big thing?” Kagami asked doubtfully.

“Yeah, you do. We get all sorts of looks even we go out cause of you.”

“You think that’s cause of me? It never occurred to you that two on six foot guys with bright colored hair just naturally draw attention? Especially when you do something stupid,” he added.

“Okay, _maybe_ I do stupid stuff sometime,” Aomine relented, “but you’re the one that draws the attention, yelling at me and all.”  


“I do not!” the redhead shouted.  


“Ah, I’m too tired to argue,” Aomine sighed, sinking into the couch cushions. “Read another one.”  


Kagami huffed but turned back to the screen. “‘The fire signs, Aries, Leo, and Sagittarius, have a difficult time staying still for too long. These signs need physical activity and a variety of activities to do in order to be happy. If fire signs are stagnate for too long they can become depressed.’”  


“What the hell’s ‘stagnate’?” Aomine asked.  


“I don’t know. Sitting still?” Kagami answered, frowning.  


“Well that one’s definitely you anyways, no contest. You get jittery whenever we stay in all day,” Aomine yawned, “Find something more interesting.”  


“Like what?” Kagami growled, though he did skim through the next few. “Oh this one’s totally wrong. It’s the zodiac signs during thanksgiving. It says Leos can’t cook.” Then he laughed. “Though, it’s right with you again. It’s says Virgos would be standing in the kitchen and explaining to everyone why the way they are cooking is wrong.”  


“I don’t do that,” Aomine argued, “I don’t know shit about cooking; why the hell would I try to tell other people how to do it? Unless it’s Satsuki; I can manage making a meal better than she can.”  


“That’s true,” the redhead relented.  


“Give me that, you suck at this,” the bluenette grumbled, sitting up and snatching the laptop before leaning back against the arm rest, scrolling down. “Ah, here. ‘The fire signs, Aries, Leo, and Sagittarius, often possess a funny sense of humor. Due to not taking life to seriously and their quick thought process, fire signs can have flashes of insight into funny things to say.’ That’s bullshit. You’re the least funny person I know. Plus your thought process is not quick in the least.”  


“Shut up, Aho! Yours isn’t any better!” Kagami growled.  


“Or maybe this. ‘Leo is the only sign not ruled by a planet, instead, they are ruled by a star. This is why Leo is gifted with the ability to-’” Aomine cut himself off, reading the entire bit first, suddenly looking thoughtful and losing the antagonistic smirk he’d had on. Kagami furrowed his brows.  


_—stand out and shine. They also want to shine their light on others and help people feel good about their own individuality._

“‘Gifted with the ability to what’?” he asked, when the other didn’t continue.  


“Ah, never mind. That one’s kind of true,” Aomine murmured quieter, scrolling down.  


“No, what did it say?” Kagami pushed, a little worried now.  


“Nothing bad,” Aomine waved off, meeting red orbs over the screen. “Just…that Leos like to stand out. And you do.”  


“What else did it say?” Kagami asked, knowing there had to be more.  


“Don’t worry about it,” Aomine waved off, continuing to read.  


_Leo does not like people who come off as fake. This sign wants everyone to be themselves and hates the idea of becoming friends with someone who is not being honest with them._

_Leo is protective over those they care about. They will put themselves in-between their loved ones and hurtful situations, often they wind up taking the bullet instead._

_Leo want to make life as fun as possible not only for themselves but for their loved ones as well. They will try their best to create fun environments that everyone wants to be around._

_Leo – Sunshine All Year Long_  
_Leo is the only zodiac sign ruled by the sun. Therefore, it fits that the time of Leo takes place during the time of year where the days are the longest, giving the sun its opportunity to shine. Many Leo’s draw energy from the sun and will spend as much time outdoors, basking in the sunlight, as possible. Leo is a fixed sign born during the middle of the summer, where the weather does not fluctuate regularly, similar to Leo’s personality. They stay true to themselves and stay who they are no matter what the weather brings. The Leo time of year represents what this sign stands for. It is a fun time where school is out for children and Leo is the sign of the child. This sign wants to play all day and life revolves around having fun. In the summer there is less responsibility and Leo’s are not generally responsible, they will let others handle responsibilities for them. However, people will forgive Leo due to their big hearts and the fact they are so much fun to be around. Like the blazing sun, Leo has the ability to bring joy and sunshine to life all year long._

Aomine stopped reading, closing the laptop and just staring at his own Leo. All of that had been right, pretty much. Kagami really was his sunshine, bringing joy in his life where previously he’d lost it all. Kagami was visibly getting past his confused state and seemed to be getting more and more annoyed the longer Aomine watched him. He didn’t even try to fight the smile that started to cross his face, placing the laptop on the coffee table before crawling over to the redhead, reaching out and tangling his fingers in that red and black mane.  


“Oi! What are you—”  


Aomine cut him off, pressing their lips together and drinking in Kagami’s light, still amazed that he’d chosen to drag his sorry ass back from the depths of the darkness he’d been in. The redhead reacted immediately, pushing Aomine back onto his back and following him, quickly trying to dominate the kiss. Aomine didn’t even try to fight, dragging his free hand down Kagami’s clothed back roughly as the other intertwined their legs, pressing down against him to get closer. They separated wetly, both panting slightly as they breathed each other’s exhaled breath, both pairs of eye swirling with lust.  


“What was that about?” Kagami questioned lowly, dragging his hands up and down Aomine’s sides roughly, smirking as the bluenette twitched at the borderline ticklish feeling before moving them down to his hips and resting them there.  


“I can’t just want to kiss you?” Aomine asked, raising a brow and daring the redhead to call his bluff.  


“Not like that,” Kagami responded immediately to his challenge, swooping down and running his lips down Aomine’s neck, parting them and letting a wet tongue swipe out at the skin before him. Aomine groaned deeply, dropping his head back and shuddering when Kagami’s teeth grazed at his collar bone. “You’re keeping a lot of things to yourself tonight,” the redhead muttered, nipping at the blunette’s flesh before soothing the sting away with a tender press of his lips.  


“Maybe I’ve got other things to think about than talking,” the younger moaned, feeling Kagami began to suckle at his skin, no doubt planning to leave a mark.  


“You starting to believe in the zodiacs? Want me to call Midorima and figure out where he gets his lucky items every morning?” the redhead teased once he was done laying his claim, sitting up to look into blue orbs with a raised brow. Aomine rolled his eyes, mussing the other’s hair gently.  


“It’s nothing like that,” he grumbled, looking to the side and feeling a bit of a blush come forward, hoping his dark skin would keep the other from noticing. “I just…I’m really glad you came into my life, you know?” he mumbled, voice getting lower and lower with every word.  


Kagami smiled, his arms sliding up and around the blushing idiot beneath him. He tightened his embrace, hiding his own face—which was starting to turn pink—in the other’s neck. “Yeah?” he asked hesitantly against the blunette’s skin. He could feel something light in his chest, the desire to hold Aomine tighter, closer, _forever_ welling up.  


“Yeah,” the younger answered, pressing a kiss to Kagami’s temple, his own arms circling around the redhead’s back, feeling the other squeeze him tightly. He didn’t complain even though it was a bit uncomfortable to have to arch his back to make room for the other’s arms.  


There was no way Kagami was moving his face for a while. He could feel his face burning up, even as what he knew was a stupidly happy grin crossed his face. He couldn’t hide it, couldn’t wipe it off, the feeling of happiness bubbling over in his chest and filling every pore within him.  


Finally realizing how uncomfortable the position must be for Aomine, Kagami slid his arms out from under the other. “Want to just go to bed?” He asked the other. The younger chuckled, making Kagami pull away a bit to meet his gaze. “What?”  


“Like you’re sleepy,” he teased. “Is all I really have to do is say something nice to get you in the mood?”  


“Oh, shut up,” Kagami growled, nipping at the other’s ear.  


“Ah, then I think I know how to drive you crazy,” Aomine muttered, a wicked grin on his lips. Kagami found himself staring at those lips, breath caught, waiting to hear what he’d say.  


“Taiga,” Aomine breathed, eyes narrowing slightly as something stronger than simple lust began to show in them. Kagami was instantly at attention with the use of his given name, contemplating carrying the other to the bedroom if he had to. “I love you.”  


Kagami’s brain short-circuited then, stuttering to a halt before kick-starting back slowly. It wasn’t like they’d never said ‘I love you’ to each other before, but that had only been one time months ago. After that, they both just knew it was true; they didn’t have to keep saying it. But god, he hadn’t realized how much he wanted to hear Aomine keep saying it.  


“God, Daiki,” Kagami exhaled, almost trembling with his need for the other. He captured Aomine’s lips in a wild kiss, coaxing the younger’s tongue into play before sucking at it. Aomine groaned. 

“I love you. So much,” the redhead panted, dragging his lips down the other’s jaw to press a wet kiss behind his ear before moving lower, feeling the other’s erratic pulse through his neck. His hands found their way under the other’s shirt, Aomine squirming at the mildly ticklish feeling before gasping as Kagami scratched lightly as his abs.  


“Ah, Taiga,” Aomine mumbled, dragging one hand up from the small of Kagami’s back and tangling his fingers into the older’s hair. “Probably a good idea to move to the bedroom now,” he stated breathlessly, giving a chaste kiss to the corner of the redhead’s mouth.  


“Yeah,” Kagami agreed, pulling away after one last deep kiss. He pulled the other up, his eyes focused on the younger’s abs where his shirt had rolled up. Aomine smirked under the perusal, especially when Kagami let out a low growl as his shirt fell back down to hide his chest once more. Kagami pressed forward and kissed him wetly before pulling way to yank Aomine’s shirt over his head, flinging it in a random direction. No doubt Aomine would complain about it later, but right now Kagami didn’t really care.

Their fingers automatically found each other’s, twining together as Kagami half-lead-half-drug Aomine towards the bedroom. The younger team only smirked, following quickly.

The most dominant in bed indeed.


End file.
